Correa para llaves
by Alfonseca-JR
Summary: -Este… ¿no deberías estar dormido?, los muchachitos de tu edad deben dormir aproximadamente ocho o nueve horas- / -Estaría dormido ahora si usted no hubiera olvidado sus llaves en el buro - / Feliz día del padre Shinigami-sama / Sin duda el segundo mejor regalo de su vida, el primero era su hijo. Especial del día del padre 2015.


**Correa para llaves:**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad.** Soul Eater ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia fue hecha sin fines de lucrativos pero si de distracción para las personas que la lean y para mí misma. Ignoro si hay una historia parecida en la extensa cantidad de relatos con la que cuenta Fanfiction.

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _-Este… ¿no deberías estar dormido?, los muchachitos de tu edad deben dormir aproximadamente ocho o nueve horas- / -Estaría dormido ahora si usted no hubiera olvidado sus llaves en el buro - / Feliz día del padre Shinigami-sama / Sin duda el segundo mejor regalo de su vida, el primero era su hijo._ **Especial del día del padre 2015.**

* * *

Rayos, había olvidado sus llaves en casa-de nuevo-.

Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y no dudaba que pronto fueran las tres, no había ninguna persona en las solicitarías calles de Death city, el dios de la muerte acababa de terminar con ciertos pendientes del colegio que dirigía, viendo que tardaría que nuevos documentos llegaran para ser revisados la idea de dormir un poco llego a su mente y se le hizo atractiva, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que durmió, entonces ahora que estaba frente a su casa, sus planes habían sido "frustrados" por su el olvido de aquel objeto con el que podría acceder a su casa.

El shinigami tenía tres opciones: Podría romper la puerta pero tendría que comprar una nueva y ,más importante aún, su hijo enloquecería por haber roto el equilibrio simétrico de la entrada, la opción de usar sus propulsores para elevarse y entrar por una ventana pero también habría problemas, pues sus propulsores hacían demasiado ruido teniendo en cuenta la hora que era y las ventanas no eran lo suficiente grandes para que su persona entrara por ahí, y la tercera opción era despertar a alguien para que le abriera pero le temía a las caras de las gemelas rubias recién levantadas y no quería despertar a su hijo.

 _Oww, pues ya que._

El hombre, resignado se giró con dirección a Shibusen, iría a ver que podría ocuparse en lo que quedaba de la noche pero justo antes de dar un paso, un sonido metálico tintineante llego a sus oídos, seguido del de el seguro de unas de las puertas siendo removido.

Al girar de nuevo hacia el par de puertas de la entrada de su casa vio como una de ellas se abría, revelando a un joven pelinegro en pijama recargado en la pared con signos de ligero descontento y señales de sueño en su rostro, quien clavaba su vista sobre el mientras que meneaba la cabeza a manera de desaprobación y hacia girar un juego de llaves en su dedo índice una y otra vez.

-¡Mooo, buenas noches Kiddo-kun!~

El joven ni se inmuto y seguía en su misma pose haciendo girar las llaves.

-Madrugadas querrá decir-

-Ammm… si, ¡exacto!, siempre tan perfeccionista hijo-

…

En situaciones como esas era jodidamente difícil entablar conversación con su único hijo

-Este… ¿no deberías estar dormido?, los muchachitos de tu edad deben dormir aproximadamente ocho o nueve horas…- la voz canturrona del Dios de la muerte iba haciéndose pequeña mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

Cualquiera que viera esa escena se reiría, en la pequeña familia del Dios siempre ocurría que en las cotidianidades de la vida su hijo parecía más el padre que él mismo.

El ruido metálico de las llaves paro de golpe, su hijo se reincorporo sobre sus pies y cruzándose de brazos dijo:

-Estaría dormido ahora si usted no hubiera olvidado sus llaves en el buro, sin ellas no entrarías y como supuse que vendrías hoy a dormir…pues por eso me quede esperándote-

Bien pudo haberse dado cuenta de las ondas de alma de su hijo para saber que estaba justo detrás de la puerta pero… la verdad es que ni las sabía sentido, eso quería decir que llevaba mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba sin dormir.

-¡Awww, mi hijo se preocupa por mí!, ¡eso me hace muy feliz!- la voz del hombre volvió a subir a su habitual tono mientras unos pequeños ovalitos rosas aparecían en las mejillas de su máscara, el comentario hizo que un muy tenue tono rosa coloreara la cara de su primogénito.

-Solo…solo cierra bien la puerta ¿de acuerdo?, iré a dormir, descansa padre- el muchacho se dio la vuelta y ya caminaba con dirección a su habitación.

-Hijo…- la voz suave del hombre hizo parar un momento a su hijo quien apenas iba subiendo el tercer escalón de las elegantes escaleras.

-¿Mande?- el joven volteo su vista hacia su padre.

-Gracias…por esperarme-

Una sutil risa salió de los labios del pelinegro- ¿Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo no?, entonces no hay nada que agradecer- soltó ligeramente y siguió con su camino a su cuarto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el actual dios de la muerte estaba observando desde el espejo de la Dead room a cada estudiante en labor de clase extraescolar, entre ellos su hijo, no sabía por qué pero presentía que había un motivo más para que su hijo lo esperara pero no sabía cuál, a veces no sabía cómo interpretar las acciones de su primogénito.

-¡Shinigami-sama, tiene un paquete!- la voz del profesor zombi lo hizo apartar la vista del espejo, el hombre azul iba entrando a la Death room con un paquete negro con tonos blancos en sus manos

-¿Oe?, ¿para mí?- la canturrona voz del shinigami salió con un tono confuso

-Sí, su hijo me pidió entregárselo, dice que lo disculpe por no entregárselo personalmente pero tenía que partir muy temprano para su clase extraescolar- decía el zombi mientras entregaba el paquete a el hombre de mascara cadavérica

¿Un paquete de Kiddo-kun?, la verdad ni se lo esperaba

-Oooh, gracias Ziddo-kun- el Dios volteaba y agitaba la mediana caja envuelta en papel negro para tratar de adivinar el contenido sin abrirla

-Cuando estaba vivo hacia favores a los demás, si, ese era el tipo de hombre que solía ser así que no tiene por qué darme las gracias, por cierto Shinigami-sama- el de piel azulada se acercó a su jefe y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro sonriéndole, cosa que desconcertó un poco al hombre Dios- feliz día del padre.

¡Claro!, por eso su hijo lo había esperado despierto, había estado tan ocupado desde principios del mes que no había tomado en cuenta que en junio se celebraba el día del padre, seguramente en la madrugada le habría querido dar su regalo porque temprano iría a una clase extraescolar de dos días. Ahora la vida tenía sentido.

El shinigami no dijo nada más y espero "pacientemente a que el zombi saliera de la Death room. Una vez que lo vio salir por la puerta abrió el paquete tal niño en navidad, dejando ver sus llaves unidas a una correa negra con dos llaveros, de los cuales uno era su insignia de calavera y el otro llevaba "Death" el cual era su nombre.

 _Pero que hijo tan practico…_

Después se percató de la pequeña nota de al lado, la cual decía:

"Espero así no las olvides, por cierto, hay algo más debajo de todo el papel de china blanco, espero te guste"- Kid

Ciertamente el regalo pesaba más como para solo tener sus llaves adentro, removió el papel de china blanco de la caja, dejando ver una foto enmarcada donde él estaba sentado en su gran silla de la Death room y su hijo estaba recargado con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en el reposa brazos, el aspecto alegre se veía en la máscara del hombre y su hijo lo miraba en la foto con una ligera sonrisa.

Sin duda el segundo mejor regalo de su vida, el primero era su hijo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Si, lo termine! , asdhagshaj.

Pues como en este mes de junio se celebra el día del padre (al menos en México), quise escribir algo de esta hermosa familia :3, no me podía sacar la idea de la cabeza y pues aquí esta xD.

Todos los días mi madre pierde u olvida sus llaves, aquí la razón de la idea principal del fic, entonces se me ocurrió darle otra forma y poder adaptarla a esta hermosa pequeña familia, lo ideal es que esto saliera de situaciones que vivo con mi padre pero no convivimos mucho desde que entre a la secundaria y de eso ya tiene poco más de 4 años.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y agradezco a esas personas que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos mi anterior historia de Soul Eater, que también es de esta pequeña familia de 2-sanguineamente hablando- :3

Y si, aun no es día del padre pero no me resistía las ganas de publicarlo ya xDD

 **¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**


End file.
